Ace of Hearts A Dramione Fanfiction
by itspseudonymousme
Summary: and you you were worth the wait -o.l. I didn't want to fall in love or need someone I really didn't want anything But then, you appeared. And I started wanting everything.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a0d179076d4632c6a3c4fbbdf2de885"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I just don't want to be the devil, you know/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3563ee9d3f3b60888841175facefa777"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It hurts the most when you come too close/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b4b9e127e049fc64a69295f7d621a8c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-don't get me wrong/lewis capaldi/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3fc26dc90ab296e41bc5fc8f9a2a7d40"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"**********/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3f3e7ed88a449205cbdb3c7286fb55de""Don't pretend like it didn't mean anything to you. I was there. I saw the way you looked at me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="95d55d9ce0d05ee45f49dab1627f258a""Ron, I asked you to leave." Hermione spoke calmly, although tears were streaming down her cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3da16f306777f07b9dc81637753883bd""And I told you I wasn't going to. You're mine, and nothing can change that." He took another step towards her and grabbed her wrist, like he'd done so many times before. Hermione tried to wrench herself from his grasp, curling into a ball to protect herself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf5a78263323b5ca133152ab11359631""Whatever. Be a coward. I know you love me, Hermione. You'll never be able to stop loving me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e8e7c97f11cd666d5cb0010227ce0a4""Maybe," she whispered, looking up at him. "Maybe one day, I'll be able to get over you. Maybe one day I can realize I should have left you a long time ago. Maybe you'll realize just what you've done. I hope you do. I hope you realize your mistakes and you're sorry for them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51059b9be0c8e0b88ecfef86f2f4553d"His grip on her went slack, and she took the opportunity to grab her wand from her desk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7908f7feaa37a824501efd82810e08ea""I think it's time I let you go. And that's so hard to do, because I think that some part of me will be in love with you for the rest of my life. I won't ever forget you and maybe that's the only forever that you and I were meant to have. But this, and our relationship that I tried to end before, it's not healthy. So this is me doing what I should have done months ago. This is me saying goodbye."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5689c24125df5031a342e7ea9eb807e9"And with that, she apparated away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9a2dd54f7a9b977c27cffea38ed5c712"**********/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d193fb5fbd4c196a0224363abf246ee"Hermione arrived at Harry and Ginny's front door, barely managing to knock on the door that was opened by Ginny. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9202c60b1f6e110fbd1defe1f56f33b7""Hermione? What's wrong?" Although not sobbing, Hermione was shaking badly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3a4321afa761387513e91b7e4601e05""Can I come in?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c227bfb2c85c9e6cb03108d9ebf753e5""Well of course. Harry's not home, and I was just getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to do some shopping, but it can wait." Hermione took a seat on the couch, her grip on her wand not lessening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8726e5a63c1e8222f5998e7d06702714""Would you like some tea, or-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ab06f2ca6810f8d01083b3d39208ff7""No."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc1440eed731af0b432025d31f657a87""Do you want to talk about it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="58877798115f73294391fb9bc945f555""No."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="40529bc1caf9dfe65ed275fbbe78e153""What do you need me to do about it?" Hermione sighed. Ginny knew her so well. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e1e7d258c397720471faae4ca43c316c""I need somewhere to stay, but I don't know how long. Until I find a different flat to stay in."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aaf4a4c717cccdc4a8c4fa0fa1126cba""I'm sure Harry would be perfectly fine with you staying here with us! You're welcome anytime, you know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c650053537e0a986604bc19f24fac9e2""Are you sure?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "I don't want to intrude, especially with you expecting and all-" Ginny waved her hand as to cut Hermione off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9dc58a752cd0bfe780311883108589d5""The baby isn't due for another five months. You won't be intruding one bit. But do you mind me asking why?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="43bcf0306fdc962cd10565bcc3885da4"Hermione sighed and pointed her wand at herself, performing a non-verbal spell. The concealing charm melted away, showing the bruises on her wrists and her face. Ginny gasped. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="014613acdbec8b87b3f70a04a8543095""Hermione, who did this to you?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db561f5d2e9ad2953ea9d9abda236ed4"Hermione's eyes filled with tears. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06321021707b19f535579dbf722fafb1""Tell me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1ed2472c58166ff36232083be23173ae""I can't. You'd hate me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dab4f6c9bb0b0a12beac24720a9bed16""'Mione, I could never hate you. You're my best friend, my sister."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="99d231233097ca11f26595a9285647bd"Hermione looked away from her. "Ron," she said, barely audible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="25232652649f70ae3c72ea3293f3af45""Come again?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fb5de0c9d248ed14a4c5deeeabbbb5e2""Ron did this to me," she stated again, this time a bit louder. Confusion crossed Ginny's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ee956d4555ac4f2d67687d4d97f96d4""I don't understand. I thought you two were still together? Surely he wouldn't have been doing this to you-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05cdd0729e8fd2929a0214100a9c6fca""He was, Ginny! It's been going on for months. I tried to break it off with him a couple weeks ago, but he kept coming back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="721ee4c90369789a7f7916a259a5228f""Merlin, Hermione, I'm sorr-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f31f4dc872b5df259941636fc591cce8""Don't say it," Hermione said. "I don't want your pity, Ginny. I just want your friendship."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="031815fc1cc4866b25a023a7ce413d5f""You'll always have that, of course. Don't you ever doubt otherwise." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1867241c3598a2dee461db1dd0c84387"Hermione let out a sigh, as if a burden had just been lifted off her chest. "He came to my flat today, and he might still be there. I don't want to go back and get my things that I need."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5b2a5ff3cddef49ccb2aaae101c37d0d""I'll send Harry when he gets home-oh, here he is now!" Harry flooed into the fireplace, and came out coughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c3ad5743df8d32f51e4415dd992749f9""Stupid smoke, always- Hermione! This is a pleasant surprise. What happened to your face?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f8dc3486f4ad45eac5f20aae0b6ed50f"That was the breaking point for Hermione. She broke down into sobs. Ginny glared at Harry, then pulled him into the other room. They emerged after a few minutes, and Harry walked out the door to apparate. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06ea9f760c7cb0c21090616dc8b3b435""Harry's going to get your stuff. I told him everything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6398ee8723f6a41975d739cc53e9284""Thanks, Gin." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a7e9a9a256c58289f2f7aba4aade47d1""You're welcome. Now, I've had the notion that you don't wish to come shopping with me, so you can make yourself at home. I'll be back soon, and so will Harry. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf403493415bd89a9866deb1d6794c61""Okay."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11b614075f0b726b4b25bd25e9687a39"***********/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p


End file.
